1. Field
This relates to a hot water supply apparatus associated with a heat pump.
2. Background
In general, a hot water supply apparatus uses a heating source to heat water and supply the heated water to a user. Such a hot water supply apparatus may include a water supply passage for supplying water, a water storage device for storing the water supplied through the water supply passage, a heating source for heating the supplied water, and a water discharge passage for supplying the heated water to a user.